<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rapidly by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332501">Rapidly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dream Team DID System [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alters, Clay and Dream are Different People, Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream has DID, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Filming, Gen, PTSD, Platonic Relationships, Switching, supportive friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The system's had a rough day of rapid switching. After filming, a few alters struggle to manage. Bad, George, and Sapnap do their best to support the system.</p><p>-</p><p>Or: The Dream Team isn't Dream, George, and Sapnap. It's the name of the DID system consisting of Dream, Clay, and others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dream Team DID System [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rapidly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content Warnings: sensory flashbacks, dissociation, rapid switching, alter dormancy, PTSD, childhood trauma</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey who is this?" George asks gently after a few beats of silence.</p><p>They blink, becoming more aware of the world around them- him? He's sitting at a desk, with a computer on and running minecraft. Another tab shows that he's in a call with George, Sapnap, and Bad. His head pounds.</p><p>"I- I don't- Clay I think?" he says, still unsure as he finds his footing.</p><p>"Oh hey clay," Sapnap butts in, "we just finished filming with Dream."</p><p>He's not Dream or anyone else. He's Clay. Dream was filming.</p><p>"Hmm," Clay responds, still shaky from the switch. Dream and him were often able to pass over memories fairly well at this point, but their diagnosis had the name dissociative in it for a reason, and memory gaps still happened. The gap isn't an unfamiliar feeling, but as always it is disorientating. "uh- what- what were you filming?"</p><p>"Survival challenge. Dream had to live for an hour before me, George, or Bad got to him."</p><p>"Bad?" Bad's in the call? It said Bad was in the call, right?</p><p>"Yeah I'm back, whats up?"</p><p>"It's Clay," Clay verifies, rubbing his eyes a bit to get rid of the lingering feelings of dissociating.</p><p>"Oh hey Clay! Good to see you. Dream beat us in the newest challenge."</p><p>"Mmm, 1 hour survival huh?"</p><p>"Dude I don't know if anything passed over but you gotta take a look at the boat trick Dream pulled off," Sapnap cuts in.</p><p>"Boat trick?" Clay repeats, peeking into his mind to see if he can get anything. But he has zero memories and the front seems to be completely empty besides himself or reach anyone to ask. "Yeah no, I don't know about the boat trick."</p><p>"Okay okay, look at the tower."</p><p>Clay moves his mouse slightly, finding an obnoxiously disorganized tower.</p><p>"You towered up?" he asks. They almost never do that in the manhunts.</p><p>"Yeah! The plays and strategy were way different, even though the changes seemed minimal. Dream didn't have an objective to beat, so he could just wait us out." Bad explains.</p><p>"Ah okay," he says, and makes a mental note to look at the footage. He had helped Clay prep a bit beforehand, but when possible it was always Dream who did the manhunts. Manhunt and Youtube was Dream's thing. Clay was happy to stick to the SMP, and more casual streaming. Of course, they didn't always get to exactly choose and Clay had ultimately been forced to pick up quite a bit of Dream's skill.</p><p>"Show me the boat trick?" he asks.</p><p>His friends all excitedly scramble for his attention. They each jump in boats and row off the pillar, shifting to leave the boat before quickly hoping back in. The result causes the boat to practically float in mid air.</p><p>"Dude, what?" Clay asks, staring up at the sky as three boats slowly rain down.</p><p>"Right? Dream pulled this out with less than a minute left, the muffin head," Bad complains.</p><p>"Sounds like him," Clay agrees, "I helped him plan and I definitely was not a part of this. Y'know he has a whole notebook dedicated to this series of Minecraft game mechanics and shit?"</p><p>He reaches for said notebook, currently open next to dream and trying to scan to find the boat tactic. It almost certainly in there, but Clay hasn't seen it.</p><p>"You take notes? Sapnap scoffs.</p><p>"Sapnap, we literally have an entire discord channel dedicated to beating Dream in manhunt," George protests.</p><p>"Yeah but that makes sense! It's three of us working together! Like I'd get it if it's Clay and Dream's notebook but that's not what it sounded like."</p><p>"Nope," Clay says, "I mean I have added to it, but that wasn't it's purpose. Dream made it for himself. He's decently protective over it too. I moved it once without asking him and it triggered him forward."</p><p>The notebook isn't anything special, plain blue, spiral bound. It states Dream's Minecraft Planning on the front cover and is littered with writing that fills up about half of it. Most of it is Dream's, though Clay's handwriting still fills a decent chunk. There's even a couple notes from Forrest and stray doodles from Luc.</p><p>Clay's personal favorite thing about the book is Luc's doodles, because however protective Dream is of the notebook, he's never told Luc off for the drawings, more often than not carefully tearing them out and hanging them on the fridge for the little to find when he next fronts.</p><p>"Hey Clay?" Bad speaks up, "Mind doing all of us a huge favor and sending over pictures of the notebook? Pretty please?"</p><p>Clay laughs, "Nice try."</p><p>"Aren't you tired of winning?" George asks.</p><p>"Absolutely not. And don't act like you guys don't have plenty of wins as well," he reminds.</p><p>It's more than a fair point, these matches are difficult for both sides. Clay knows that for as much planning as the system puts into for these manhunts, the hunters do the same.</p><p>It's one of the reason the topic had stayed so appealing.</p><p>He's about to comment on the time that they've all put in when he catches sight of something behind him. Something moved. A hand, at the corner of his vision, near the wall. He jumps, whipping around to catch sight of whatever it is- whoever it is. There's someone there, someone one in his apartment with him. He saw them.</p><p>There's nothing.</p><p>"...Clay?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>'Sensory flashback,' Raven cuts in, and Clay loses focus on whoever had said his name. 'there's nothing there.'</p><p>'You sure?' Taken butts in, rising up near front as well. 'Clay could have missed something.'</p><p>"Please stop crowding front!' Bad tells them, sharp teeth morphed into a frown. 'It's overwhelming and you're making it hard for Clay. No wonder he's jumpy. Give him some space.'</p><p>'I can take over,' Raven offers, 'I've got us.'</p><p>Clay feels himself frown, the body reflecting it and wants to input something but finds that he can't. He can't seem to move, or talk.</p><p>There's still something behind him, but when he checks again there's nothing there. The hairs on his neck rise.</p><p>'You kidding?' Taken snorts, 'You said there's nothing there. You'd let us getting fucking murdered if you could.'</p><p>Raven instantly bristles, pushing forward for even more control, making Clay-Raven-Taken- the body's hand clench.</p><p>'Guys, shut the fuck up,' Clay says, regaining his voice as his eyes continue to trace the room. He tries to shove them away and take a deep breath, 'Let me front.'</p><p>Taken huffs but falls surprisingly quiet and Clay does his best to refocus on his current setting.</p><p>"You call that a block clutch?" Sapnap snorts from the call that's still ongoing.</p><p>Clay refocuses on the scene, trying to ignore as Taken's silence quickly ends and Raven still sits near front. Clay still feels something watching him, turning to check behind him. Raven reassures him once more, starting another debate between her and Taken.</p><p>"Yes!" George protests, "you're just sore cause you failed!"</p><p>"Sorry," Clay mutters, "switchy."</p><p>"Totally fine!" Bad says.</p><p>"Still Clay?" asks Sapnap, and Clay confirms.</p><p>"Yeah. Raven and Taken are both pushing hard for front now. We've been really switchy all day. I'm surprised Dream was out for so long, none of us have stayed out for really more than an hour today."</p><p>"That sounds like a lot," Bad says.</p><p>Clay hums.</p><p>"Yeah it's frustrating," he admits. Rapid switching has never been Clay's strong suit. And while Clay isn't meant to have trauma, meant to be protected from it, he still has it. Turns out going dormant for years in your childhood and teens to survive the trauma you underwent before your younger self splitting off from you and fading and then you reappearing and becoming co-host after years of silence resulted in him having strong fears of lost time and disorienting switches.</p><p>It's not exactly fun.</p><p>"Is there a reason?" George asks, "that you're switchy? Can we support you at all? You- you don't have to share."</p><p>Clay takes a deep breath, and blinks, swallowing hard against the well of emotions that have suddenly appeared. He wasn't expecting to be thinking about this today. It's a lot.</p><p>Raven and Taken continue to squabble, and it all gets louder in Clay's head and soon enough he reaches a point where he just… can't.</p><p>Al seems to recognize this and guides him back. And turns out Al has also had enough and he already has a horrible headache, so he solves the problem and pushes Taken forward.</p><p>"Ah fuck," Taken says, "I was fucking joking don't make me take front."</p><p>"Hey Taken, you're on a call with Sapnap, Bad, and me- George."</p><p>"I know," he snaps, "fucking Dream and Clay couldn't fucking shut up about the new video. So focused on it that they're not even paying attention. They're gonna let us get fucking murdered if they're not-"</p><p>Al hisses in frustration and calls Taken back, trying to push Bad forward. Not like that's going to work anyways.</p><p>"Hey no," Taken chimes in, digging his heels down, "you pushed me towards front, let me front." Taken can feel Al's glare, but he holds steady, and with a nod, Al backs up. "Jesus Al," Taken complains.</p><p>"Hey!" Bad says- not the head version, but the actual one on the call. It takes a minute for Taken to process that the voice is not coming from within his head. "Don't be mean to your headmate."</p><p>"Jesus, great there's two of you," Taken says, "at least I can hang up on this version of you."</p><p>There's silence for a moment, and Taken clenches his eyes closed.</p><p>"Sorry," he mumbles, "Sorry. That was mean- I'm not- it hasn't been a good day."</p><p>"Yeah, Clay mentioned it had been frustrating," Bad says and jesus fuck Taken knows that their version of Bad is based on this one, but do they really have to be this similar?</p><p>"Frustrating's one word for having rapid flashbacks the entire fucking day," Taken growls.</p><p>There's silence on the other end again, and Taken wonders if he's finally pushed them away from them.</p><p>"Anything we can do to support you?" Sapnap asks.</p><p>Taken groans, leaning back in his chair. The hairs on his neck start to lift up a little again and he peers behind him to make sure nothing's there. As always, there's just empty air.</p><p>"It's tiring," Taken admits, "always- always worrying, always watching. The body's fucking exhausted but the only one who'd be able to sleep right now is Bad and he can't, cause he can't front when were like this. Ze should be fronting but I have no fucking clue where she is today."</p><p>Taken huffs.</p><p>"Awful loop of where we actually could use Bad for once, but he can't fucking front. And we need Ze but she can't be found. Great combo."</p><p>Georg lets out a small noise of sympathy.</p><p>"Oof," Sapnap adds, making the corner of Taken's mouth tick up in a smile.</p><p>"Oof indeed," he sighs swiping his hands over his face, as if he could wipe the tiredness away from the body.</p><p>"Honestly I could just use a distraction right now," he admits, "need to get out of my head."</p><p>There's a beat of silence and then they're all snorting of the irony of that statement.</p><p>"I think you did that when you took front," George snarks and Taken really wishes George could see him flipping him off.</p><p>"Fuck you Gogy," he mutters.</p><p>"So you're saying Taken's taken the front?" Bad asks, and Taken can practically see the cheeky grin that he knows will be on his face.</p><p>Taken groans at how bad it is, and immediately jumps at the loud laughs that follow. The noise isn't unexpected, but he's way jumpier than normal today and he ends up banging his knees on his desk as he jumps.</p><p>"Taken? You okay?" Bad calls.</p><p>"Yeah," he hisses, "just fucking-" he huffs and chooses not to continue.</p><p>How does he explain that he literally freaked out from the sound of his friend's (are they even friend's) laughter?</p><p>There's silence over the call.</p><p>"Can we just focus on something else?" Taken pleads, hating every moment of this. He's regretting his decision to push for the front.</p><p>"Let me take over," Raven insists.</p><p>"Fuck off Raven, I got this," he bites out.</p><p>"Taken," a voice cuts in, and it takes him a moment to register that the voice is coming from his phone and not in his head. He shakes himself to try and clear the beginnings of fuzzy dissociation, but the fog stays.</p><p>"You don't have to have it," the voice tells him, "we all know that you can handle it. But you don't have to do it alone."</p><p>Fuck this. Seriously, fucking shit that's- Taken's losing his thoughts and- and what's he doing anymore. His knee hurts and his cheeks are wet. Why are his cheeks wet? What's-</p><p>The haze of dissociation falls heavily over him and he blinks lethargically as he leaves the body. The body stills for a moment as there's an inner search for anyone to fill the void.</p><p>The body's hurting and no one can seem to help or right now, all of them caught up in memories together, at the worst of times, even Raven for all her pushing for front can't seem to get a stable grasp on the body.</p><p>The memories make it hard for anyone to grasp the front. But there's a few alters that hold a lot less of those memories.</p><p>With those thoughts in mind, Luc wiggles into the front.</p><p>"Ow," he acknowledges, noticing the tender pain in his knee.</p><p>"Hey," a voice says, making Luc squeal and bang his knees on the desk, causing them to ache even more. It hurts!</p><p>He starts to cry, wanting the pain to go away. He sniffles, and he can faintly tell that there's voices inside and from the computer trying to help him. But the body hurts and he doesn't want to be out here with it. He wants to be back home where it's safe and warm.</p><p>'It's okay Luc, it's okay,' a familiar face encourages, 'Go on back in, I'll make sure the body is okay and then we can watch a movie at home, alright?'</p><p>Luc nods, still sniffling slightly, closing his eyes and willing to be back home, inside the headspace. He blinks and he's gone.</p><p>"Hi," Bad greets, "It's Bad. I got triggered out, uhm and we're going to go to bed now. The body- the body needs rest."</p><p>He gets hellos from everyone on the call, wincing as he hears his own voice reflect back at him.</p><p>"Take care!"</p><p>"You better fucking sleep, dude."</p><p>And, "night!" all follow quickly after him.</p><p>He yawns, the body's exhaustion really starting to seep in. He wishes everyone a goodbye, and drops off the call.</p><p>It's been a rough day. For now, they'll get some sleep, and when they're rested they'll face the next day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah so I'm thinking of making this a series. Basically writing little one-shots of The Dream Team System. They'd be a variety of things from serious to fun. Let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>